The present invention relates generally to massively multiplayer online games (MMOGs) and virtual worlds, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for trading virtual items pertaining to MMOGs and virtual worlds.
MMOGs are online computer games capable of supporting hundreds or thousands of players simultaneously. Millions of users worldwide have created a virtual identity or avatar on various MMOGs and other virtual online worlds. Users of virtual worlds spend hundreds of hours playing and creating their virtual identities and winning various virtual items and currencies, which they desire to trade for other virtual items in the same virtual world or in other virtual worlds. Currently there is no system that allows MMOG users to list their virtual items and to see comparably valued virtual or physical items in the same listing context. Also, there currently is no way for MMOG users to exchange a virtual item for another non-virtual or physical item. Also, there is currently no automatic way to put a consistent monetary value on a virtual item. Further, there is no current way for MMOG to take their belongings when they migrate from one virtual world to another.